Eggtastrophe
Eggtastrophe is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 11/12/2017. Story Rosa, wearing the yellow blouse and skirt given to her by Princess Salvia along with black leggings, giggles as she holds an egg in her arms, it being white with red and blue triangles on it. Wyatt frowns with dissatisfaction as they walk. Wyatt: Aren’t you supposed to be not getting new eggs? Rosa: Similar to you being serious about gym battles? Wyatt: That was one time! Rosa: And this was a business transaction. Princess Salvia agreed to the deal after I helped her with competing in the contest. This should hold me off, and I don’t plan on finding just any poor schmuck anymore. Wyatt: Wait a second. You saying I’m a schmuck? Rosa: Pretty much. In the distance, Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are being watched through binoculars. Voss leads a group of J’s henchmen, as he lowers the binoculars. Voss: Alright men. Our target is the egg held by the female. It is the egg of a Togepi, which is a top priority on our client’s list. Anyone who unintentionally damages the egg will most likely be fired or worse. Any questions? The men shake their head, as Voss raises his hand and motions it forward. Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto walk along a trail by a forest, when the ground bulges. A Sandslash breaks out of the ground, stopping their advance. Wyatt: Huh? Is that, a Sandslash? Rosa: Why are you confused? That’s what they all look like. Wyatt: Not in the Alola region, they don’t! They are surrounded by several Pokémon, including Rhyhorn, Donphan and Nidoking. Voss and his men appear, a Golem with Voss. Voss: We meet again, girl. Rosa: (Gasps) J’s henchman? You know it’s creepy how you’re following me, right? Wyatt: Hold on, hold on! Wyatt is freaking out, as he points at Golem. Wyatt: That isn’t right either! Golem has a huge magnet sticking out of its back! And a mustache! Voss: Huh? Did you get hit in the head or something? Rosa: Seriously, what are you talking about? Wyatt: What, do your Golem not have mustaches?! I mean, that’s a stable of the Pokémon world! Voss: Doesn’t matter. We’ll make this real simple for you. Hand over that egg and we’ll leave you intact. Rosa: No! Rosa holds the egg closer to her chest. Rosa: This is mine! I need it! Voss: Suit yourself. Men, attack! Sandslash, Golem and Nidoking raise their arms while Rhyhorn and Donphan raise their heads. They form boulders over their heads as they fire Rock Tomb. Wyatt: Shellos, Muddy Water! Wyatt opens a Pokéball, choosing Shellos. Shellos: Shell! Shellos releases a vortex of Muddy Water from its body, surrounding them and acting as a shield. The Rock Tomb attacks are washed off to the side, as Wyatt picks Shellos up. Wyatt and Rosa take off running into the woods. Wyatt puts Shellos on his shoulder, it looking back to see Rhyhorn and Donphan ramming through the trees to go after them. Shellos: Shell! Shell! Wyatt: So we got five highly persistent bounty hunters trying steal your egg! Any thoughts of giving it to them? Rosa: NO! I mean, I might’ve after it hatched before, but now I need to make sure this Pokémon is properly cared for. They cannot get it! Wyatt: Should we split up? Rosa: So they can get us easier? Forget it! Wyatt: In that case, we need to lose them and come up with a plan! Rhyhorn and Donphan are right on their heels, as Shellos fires a Water Pulse stream at them. The Rhyhorn and Donphan dodge, as they close the distance. Wyatt: One way to lose them for sure! Shiinotic! Spore! Wyatt opens a Pokéball, choosing Shiinotic. Shiinotic: Shii! Shiinotic lands and lets out a green Spore from its mushroom head. Rhyhorn and Donphan run straight through it, as they slow down and stumble over, fast asleep. Wyatt: Excellent work, Shii… Sandslash Digs out of the ground from in front of them, stopping Wyatt and Rosa in their tracks. Shellos fires Water Pulse at it, washing Sandslash back. Golem and Nidoking charge in, as Shiinotic gets ready to use Spore. Nidoking fires Sludge Bomb, it hitting and defeating Shiinotic. Wyatt: Shiinotic! Not good! Rosa: Ditto! Transform into Nidoking and stop it! Wyatt: And Shellos, use Mud Bomb! Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder, Transforming into Nidoking. He charges forward and rams Nidoking, causing them to wrestle to push through. Golem leaps forward, Shellos hitting it with Mud Bomb. Golem lands and forms Rock Tomb, firing it and hitting Wyatt and Shellos. Wyatt goes down as Shellos is injured. Rosa: Wyatt! Get up! Sandslash gets back up, as Golem strikes Ditto Nidoking, allowing Nidoking to throw it back. Ditto Nidoking reverts to normal, as Rosa is surrounded. Rosa: Alright. Time to make a stand here. Voice: Chatter! Chatot: Rawck! Chatter! Chatter! Chatot flies in, letting out a harsh sound wave from its beak at the Pokémon. Sandslash, Golem and Nidoking are confused, as Rosa looks up a cliffside. Hugh stands there with a Leavanny. Rosa: Hugh! Hugh: You guys always get into trouble! Leavanny! String Shot! Leavanny spews String Shot, it creating several strands that wrap around Rosa, Ditto, Wyatt and Shellos. Leavanny pulls them up the cliff, as the opposing Pokémon snap out of confusion. Voss and the henchmen arrive, as Hugh smirks. Hugh: Leaf Storm! Leavanny: Leavan! Leavanny scrapes its scythe arms, as it points them at the hunters. A spiraling vortex of leaves shoot down at the group, erupting and burying them in leaves. The Pokémon are defeated, as the hunters are forced to run back. Voss looks back up, seeing the group had vanished. Voss: Scan the skies! They can’t have gotten far! End Scene Wyatt wakes up groggy, as he sits up. Chansey is caring for him, as Shellos uses Recover to heal. Rosa and Hugh are working with painting a fake egg. Chansey: Chansey! Wyatt: Ugh. What happened? Rosa: You took a rock to the head. Hugh: You’re not going to ask him if he’s alright? Rosa: He’s sitting up and talking. Of course he’s fine. You’re free to ask him. Chatot: Rawck! Ask him! Ask him! Wyatt: Hugh. Glad you’re here. Hugh: You guys were lucky I came this way after beating the Pastoria City gym. Plus, I refuse to let those guys steal your Pokémon! Wyatt: They don’t want our Pokémon. They want the egg. Rosa: Which is why we’re working on the dummy. We’re painting this fake egg to trick them while Chansey holds the real one. Chansey: Chansey! Rosa returns Chansey, as she holds up the fake egg, proud of her work. Wyatt: So what? We put up a small fight, get beat to where we drop the egg, they take it and leave? Hugh: Yep. And there won’t be anything small about it. I plan on crushing those guys. Chatot: Crushing those guys! Leavanny: Leavan! Wyatt: Alright. Let’s begin the counterattack. Four Golbat and a Crobat fly through the skies, searching for the group. Chatot and Trumbeak fly up through the trees, catching their attention. Chatot: Rawck! Come and get some! Come and get some! You guys stink! You guys stink! Chatot continues to Taunt the Golbat, as they all fly towards them. Trumbeak’s beak glows brownish grey, firing Rock Blast boulders at the Golbat. One Golbat dodges as another one is hit. The Golbat spit Sludge Bomb, as Chatot and Trumbeak dodge. Chatot then opens its beak, though no sound comes out of it. The Golbat are all hit hard as they all drop from the sky. Crobat takes damage but flies at them glowing purple with Cross Poison. Trumbeak: Trum! Trumbeak flies at Crobat, its beak glowing dark red for Rock Smash. The two collide, as Trumbeak falls from the sky. Chatot uses Synchronoise again, hitting Crobat hard. Voss sees Trumbeak fall from below, a Muddy Water wall rising to catch it. Voss: There they are! Advance! The hunters advance, as Hugh and Leavanny appear. Hugh: Don’t think so! Leavanny, Leaf Storm! Leavanny fires Leaf Storm, as Voss and the hunters choose Golem, Sandslash, Nidoking, Rhyhorn and Donphan, which all form Rock Tomb to block the Leaf Storm. They all fire their attacks, as Leavanny raises a blue barrier for Protect. Voss: He’s just a distraction! Go around and get the others! The other hunters go around, as Voss and Golem face Hugh and Leavanny. Chatot drops back down, as Crobat still matches it. Chatot: Rawck! You guys stink! You guys stink! The hunters arrive at where Wyatt and Rosa are camped in the bushes, Wyatt returning Trumbeak. The hunters look around, not spotting them yet. Wyatt and Rosa nod, as they both leap out of the bushes. Wyatt: Shellos! Use Muddy Water! Rosa: Sylveon, use Fairy Wind! Shellos releases Muddy Water, washing the hunters back. Rosa chooses Sylveon, it releasing a pink sparkling wind that hits them as well. Hunters: Rock Tomb! Sandslash, Nidoking, Rhyhorn and Donphan form and fire Rock Tomb, as Sylveon and Shellos form a Fairy Wind and Muddy Water barrier. The four Pokémon then stomp the ground with Earthquake, shaking the area violently. Several trees snap and begin to fall over. Wyatt: Timber! Wyatt grabs Rosa by the arm and takes off running. The force of a tree crashing launches Rosa into the air, the egg flying out of her purse. A hunter catches it in his arms, smirking. Hunter: Fall back! We’ve got it! The hunters retreat, their Pokémon firing continuous Rock Tombs to block off Wyatt’s and Rosa’s path. They retreat, as Wyatt and Rosa sigh in relief. Leavanny fires Leaf Storm, as Chatot uses Synchronoise. Golem and Crobat fall back defeated, Voss returning Golem. Hugh: That all you got? You’re pretty weak for a top grunt! Voss scowls, ready to pull out a third Pokéball. The other hunters run back, holding the egg up. Voss: Heh. You got lucky. I would’ve crushed you otherwise. Crobat, Haze! Crobat weakly releases Haze, obscuring Hugh’s vision. When the Haze fades, Voss and the hunters are gone. Hugh smiles. Hugh: Yeah! You better run! Hugh returns Leavanny, as he runs back to find Wyatt and Rosa. Chatot lands on his shoulder as he does. Chatot: Rawck! You better run! You better run! Hugh joins up with Wyatt and Rosa, who had chosen Chansey and retrieved the egg back. Hugh: They’ve gone off. They fell for it. Rosa: Perfect. Now I can care for this egg in piece. The egg starts glowing, everyone gasping. Rosa holds the egg up. Wyatt: Already? Rosa: It must’ve been all the running around we’d been doing! Oh, I can’t wait to try caring for it! The egg hatches into a Togepi, its eyes still closed. However, its face is looking away from Rosa, and Togepi opens its eyes looking directly at Hugh. Togepi: Toge? (Excited) Toge, toge! Togepi hops out of Rosa’s hands, and walks over to Hugh. It rubs up against his leg, startling Hugh and devastating Rosa. Rosa: No! I wanted to try caring for this one! Wyatt: (Teasingly) You should’ve been the first thing it saw. Rosa: Oh, you enjoy it when these things happen, don’t you?! Hugh picks up Togepi, it happy to be in his hands. Hugh: Heh. It’s pretty attached to me. Rosa: (Sighs) Well. I guess you can have it. It’s just going to follow you anyway. Hugh: Really? I promise to take really good care of it Rosa! Rosa: (Disappointed) Yeah, yeah. Main Events * Rosa is revealed to have obtained an egg from Princess Salvia's Togekiss. * Rosa permanentely changes her travel attire. * Hugh's Swadloon is revealed to have evolved into a Leavanny. ** It reveals the moves String Shot and Leaf Storm. * Hugh's Chatot reveals the moves Chatter, Taunt and Synchronoise. * Hugh reveals that he's earned the Fen Badge from Pastoria City. * Wyatt's Trumbeak reveals it knows Rock Smash. * Rosa's egg hatches into a Togepi, which sees Hugh as its mother. Rosa reluctantly gives Togepi to Hugh. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh Villains * J's henchmen ** Voss Pokémon * Shellos (Wyatt's) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Chansey (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Chatot (Hugh's) * Leavanny (Hugh's) * Togepi (Hugh's, newly hatched) * Golem (Voss') * Crobat (Voss') * Golbat (henchmens', x4) * Rhyhorn (henchman's) * Donphan (henchmen's) * Sandslash (henchmen's) * Nidoking (henchmen's) Trivia * This is the first time that J's henchmen has appeared without Hunter J. * Rosa is the first character to permanently change her travel outfit mid-series. * This is the first time that Hugh appears that his Vibrava does not. * Togepi hatching and going with a trainer that wasn't its caretaker as an egg is based off Togepi in the anime. * This is one of the few times that Rosa has Ditto Transform to engage in battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc